


Breathe

by beckylee23



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy helps you with an Anxiety Attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to help me, and it kind of worked, so I thought maybe it could help you, too.

It was very nearly midnight by the time you'd actually finished your shift and left for your quarters. The long day, followed by an even longer night, was finally catching up to you, and you practically sprinted out of the Med-Bay as soon as the shift change had been signaled.  
  
Your anxiety had been steadily building as the day wore on, and now that you knew you were home free you couldn't ignore the cold creeping up your spine any longer. Couldn't tamp it down and bury it now that there were no more distractions.  
  
You hadn't realised your hands were already shaking until you tried to key in your access code to enter your quarters, swearing at each incorrect combination; nothing was different, but through the haze of your anxiety it seemed everything was taking longer than usual. The door finally opened, and you stumbled in, falling to your knees by the bed as soon as the door closed, only just managing to lock it before it became hard to breathe.  
  
Panic spread through you as you began to hyperventilate, the erratic breathing bringing on dizziness, making you feel as though you could pass out any moment.  
  
 _This can't be happening. This_ cannot _be happening._  
  
You jerked up in surprise as the door slid open, and were surprised to see McCoy step in and immediately hurry over to you.  
  
"L-Leonard-" The gasp tore through you and you closed your eyes as you tried to focus your breathing.  
  
"I'm here, Y/N." He was on his knees in front of you in seconds. " _Breathe_. It's OK, I won't leave. I'm right here." He caught your hand in his and pressed it to his chest, covering it with his. As you felt his forehead rest against yours his free hand came up to rest on your cheek. " _Breathe with me._ "  
  
McCoy took slow, deep breaths, and didn't try to move until he felt your breathing start to even out. He shifted so that he was sitting with his back against the wall, and gently moved you so that your back was to his chest.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
He took his time answering, choosing instead to pull you closer, his hands slowly brushing up and down your arms. "I knew there was something wrong. You just seemed _off_ today. When I saw the way you left I had to come see you, make sure you were alright." His voice was low and gentle, barely above a whisper. "You should have told me how you were feeling. Y/N, you know I'll always be here for you. Let me help."  
  
"It's not that I didn't want your help..." You drew in a deep, shuddering breath, relief flooding through you as you felt the last of your anxiety slowly ebb away, leaving only exhaustion in its wake. "I just didn't know how to ask. It's not something I can talk about easily; nobody else knows."  
  
" _I_ know now, and I'm here. Whenever you need me." He slowly stood up, pulling you with him as he led you to the bed. You stretched out beside him, snuggling in as his arms wrapped around you. "Sleep now, I'm not leaving." Your eyes closed as his free hand lightly brushed up and down your back, his warmth and comforting presence relaxing you like nothing else could.


End file.
